


Cinderella The True Story

by korimar



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korimar/pseuds/korimar
Summary: Cinderella's Evil step-mother sells her into the prostitution ring Can anyone save her or will she end up loving it there.





	Cinderella The True Story

Cindrella the True Story

 

 

 

Introduction: Cindrella the True Story is a rather bawdy, "adults-only" version of the popular Cinderella story. I hope you like my take on this classic!

 

Once upon a time, there was a wealthy man, Phillip, and his wife, Eleanor, who had a beautiful little

girl, Bella. They lived in a nice house at the edge of the woods. They were very happy together, the

three of them and it looked like they had a wonderful future together.

 

But one day, Eleanor got very sick. Phillip called the doctor to help his wife but the doctor didn't know

what to do. So he packed her and Bella into his car and they went to the City to find help for Eleanor.

 

They saw doctor after doctor but no one could help her. And despite all of Phillip's wealth and money,

his beloved Eleanor finally died of her illness.

 

Grief-stricken, Phillip and Bella returned to their home, but their house was no longer the happy

home they once knew. Phillip fell into a deep dark depression and nothing that Bella could do would

make him crack even the tiniest of smiles.

 

Unable to care for Bella while he worked (which he did a lot of these days just to stay away from the

place where he once was happy), Phillip called his sister who lived in the City to come to stay with

them and help out. The young Bella had never met her Aunt Hilda, but she looked forward to her

arrival hoping that it would cheer up her father some.

 

Aunt Hilda arrived a few days later accompanied by her two daughters, Agnes and Muriel. Aunt Hilda

was an older woman, around fifty years old, and Agnes and Muriel were thirty and twenty-six years

old respectively. Bella's father had explained that Hilda was actually his stepsister - Bella's

grandfather died in the war and her grandmother remarried to Hilda's father when Phillip was only a

child.

 

At first, Bella didn't quite know what to think of her Aunt and her cousins. They did things a lot

differently than she was used to. While Bella's mother liked a comfortable house where things might

not always be spic and span and there was the occasional dirty laundry or dishes in the sink, Aunt

Hilda despised any kind of disorder at all. Everything was very orderly and regimented, and the house

had to be immaculate at all times.

 

Her presence didn't seem to do much to improve her father's depression either. Phillip took to

drinking to forget his lost love. He had always enjoyed a beer or two after work and Bella loved

getting his beer and then getting a "beer kiss" from him after the first swig. But now his drinking had  
taken on a darker, more desolate and almost sinister air about it. He drank a lot and more often than

she cared to, Bella would have to help her inebriated father to bed.

One dull gray day the inevitable happened. Phillip was coming home from work and got into a terrible

accident. He had stopped off at a local pub close to his work to get some "liquid courage" and gather

himself to come back to the place where he was once happy and carefree.

 

As he drove home from the pub, he misjudged the distance to the car ahead of him. Realizing he

was about to hit the car, he swerved to miss it. He launched off the road and over the deep ditch

running alongside, finally plowing full speed into a huge oak tree, killing him instantly.

And so, within the span of a year, Bella went from a young happy, sixteen-year-old girl with two

parents to being orphaned and living with an aunt and cousins she knew practically nothing about.

 

Because of the nature of her father's death and the condition it left his body in, Bella was not able to

see her father for the last time. She did go to the funeral and watch as he was lowered into this grave

and after the funeral, she went back with Aunt Hilda and the girls to her house. And that's when things

took a sudden and alarming turn.

 

Hilda and her daughters wasted no time in taking control of the household. And despite Bella's

objections, they quickly made the place their own. While Bella sat by the window staring out into the

front yard wondering what had happened to her loving family, Hilda and her daughters began taking

over. Hilda called her school and said that she was removing her from school, making the excuse that

Bella would be moving back with her to the City (which was a lie - she had no intention of going back

to the City).

 

Hilda sold all of Bella's belongings as well as most everything she got from her mother and father.

The only things they left her were her clothes and the mattress from her bed, which they pulled onto

the floor in a corner of her room. The sisters would have gone through and taken her clothes except

for the fact they were both much bigger than she was and the clothes would never fit their oversized

frames.

 

Hilda was quite miserly and didn't like to spend a penny more than she absolutely had to. She turned

the heat down in the house and, while she and the daughters wore sweaters, Bella was forced to

move her mattress-bed close to the fireplace just so she could warm herself a bit by the fire. She was

forced to cut wood for the fireplace if she wanted to have heat and even then only after her other

chores had been done. "If you are busy working, you won't notice the cold!" her aunt would always

say.  
  


And Hilda did keep her busy. Bella did almost all the household chores while Hilda and the girls sat

around watching television, laughing and enjoying themselves. Bella would have to bring them food

or drinks whenever they wanted, and then the girls picked on her sending it back sometimes because

they" changed their minds" just to see her work harder. They laughed and jeered at her calling her the

vilest names and saying terrible things to her.

 

"Your daddy drank himself to death because he didn't want to be stuck raising you!" they would say.

Or "Your father wished it had been you that got sick and not your mother!" or even "You killed your

mother because you didn't help out enough around here!" All these things and more were meant to

hurt her and make her cry so they could laugh and pick on her more. And when she went to Aunt

Hilda for help, Hilda only said that her daughters would never say such things to anyone. Hilda

accused Bella of lying and trying to get her daughters in trouble.

Bella quickly learned that she could not win when it came to Hilda or her daughters. She was stuck in

a terrible situation and didn't know how she was going to get out. But little did Bella know that her

situation was about to get a lot worse…

"BELLA!" Aunt Hilda yelled one afternoon as Bella was cleaning the bathroom. Bella left what she

was doing and went into the kitchen where Hilda was sitting at the table.

 

"Yes, Aunt Hilda?" Bella said.

 

"Come here, girl, and sit down. I want to talk to you," she said, pushing out a chair with her foot. Bella

took the seat indicated and Hilda began talking to her.

 

"Bella your family wasn't rich - not nearly as well off as me and my girls. In fact, your parents were

idiots when it came to money. They spent it like there was a never-ending fountain of it.

Consequently, when they died, there wasn't much left to care for you. What little they did leave in life

insurance and things we sold off has been just about used up feeding you. There's barely enough to

buy food for everyone here. So you are going to have to start working to support yourself," she said.

 

"Working? Doing what - I don't have my diploma… what job would hire me?" Bella asked.

 

"What job indeed. You have no real talent or skills, you are terribly lazy, and you don't even have the

schooling to do the simplest office work. But there is a way that you can still earn your keep. You will

start using the one thing you have that men will pay for," she said.

 

Bella was horrified. "You mean…?"  
"That's right, young lady. You are going to go to work as a whore. I have a friend in the City who has

been looking for a tender young thing like you for some time. You ARE still a virgin, am I right?" she

asked.

 

"Yes, but Aunt Hilda…" Bella protested.

 

"No buts! You are going to have to start pulling your weight around here. You are old enough to start

paying your way now, and the sooner you start acquiring some marketable skills, the better off you

will be. Now tomorrow you and I are going into the City, and we are going to meet with my friend so

we can discuss putting you to work. Meantime, you have chores to do here, so get back to them!"

Hilda said angrily.

 

Bella ran back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and sank down onto the floor, laying

there and sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what her aunt was suggesting - whoring her

out to strange men for money! What had happened to her happy world? What was going on?

 

Bella stayed on the floor crying her eyes out until a pounding on the door forced her to get up. She

wiped her eyes and opened the door. "It's about damn time - what have you been doing in here

anyway?" Muriel hissed. "Now get out of the way - I have a date to get ready for. Go clean something

someplace!" Muriel shoved Bella out of the bathroom slamming the door. Bella walked back to her

mattress-bed and lay down. This was all too much! She cried herself to a fitful sleep.

 

"Get up you lazy bitch!" Aunt Hilda yelled, kicking her mattress. "Don't you know what time it is?

Hurry up and fix dinner - we're starved!"

Bella got up and sadly went into the kitchen to fix dinner. When dinner was done, she served up

Hilda and the girls then herself last. As she turned to get the last item for her plate, Agnes poked

Muriel in the ribs with her elbow.

 

"Watch this!" Agnes whispered and pushed Bella's plate off the table. "Oh no! Bella what did you

do?"

 

Hilda turned her head "Bella you clumsy fool! Look at what you've done! A whole plate of food on the

floor!" she yelled.

 

"I'll clean it up, Aunt Hilda," Bella said.

 

"No, you're not going to throw that food away! Food is expensive and we don't waste food in this

house - you will eat it off the floor right where it's at! That will teach you to be more careful next time!"  
Hilda said, pointing to the floor.

 

While Agnes and Muriel laughed at her, Bella sank to the floor and began eating the food off the floor

\- thankful, at least, that she had just mopped the floor that day.

 

The next morning bright and early, Hilda woke Bella from a miserable night's sleep. It had gotten

colder that night than it usually was that time of year and her fireplace fire had gone out. So Bella

woke up shivering and very cold. That didn't matter to Hilda though, who was already dressed in

several layers of clothes.

 

"Get up you lazy girl! We need to eat breakfast and get going - you have to meet my friend and see if

he can use you!" Hilda said, kicking her mattress again.

Bella got up and got dressed. She had hoped that last night was just a bad dream and things would

be different in the light of day, but it was not. Sobbing quietly to herself, Bella fixed breakfast for the

three of them then for herself - this time choosing to eat standing up at the kitchen counter so another

"accident" wouldn't happen.

 

After breakfast, Hilda took Bella into her room and in the very back of her closet, showed Bella that

some of her clothes were still there. "Get out of those cleaning woman rags and start getting dressed.

And do a good job of it - I know you don't have much to work with as far as looks go, but I need you to

look as good as possible for my friend. So put on something that will attract a man if you can find

anything in all this mess and let's get ready to show you off!" she said, and left the room so Bella

could get dressed.

 

Bella looked through what few things still remained. There wasn't much to choose from, but there

was one old summer dress that her father had bought her just before her mother got sick. Bella held it

up to her and looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered the day she had gotten the dress and it

brought tears to her eyes as she imagined her mother and father standing next to her as she wore it.

But Bella had to hurry and had little time for memories and daydreams. She put on the old dress

hoping against hope that it still fit her. Fortunately, with the hard work and little food she had gotten

since her father passed, Bella was thin and the dress did fit. It was a little shorter than she would

have liked or that she remembered it being, but that she figured would work to her advantage too,

considering why she was wearing it.

 

She put on the dainty heels that went with the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit  
her fine, but she looked at her face and hair. She had a worn, haggard look about her these days; not

at all the look, she had when she put on that dress the first time. She had bags under her eyes, a

gaunt, dreary look to her face, and dirty, straw-like hair.

 

Bella sighed and set about to do what she could with her looks. She knew that she would be

expected to impress Aunt Hilda's friend and if she didn't, it wouldn't go well for her. So she brushed

her hair and scrubbed her face clean. Then she took what little makeup she had and tried to make

herself look her best.

 

When Bella was satisfied that this was the best she could look under the circumstances, she came

out of the bathroom to a very angry Hilda. "It's about damn time Bella! We are going to have to hurry

if we are going to be on time now! Get in the car and quit wasting time!" she said. Bella got in the car

and looked back at the house sorrowfully. Agnes and Muriel were in the front window making lewd

gestures at her and laughing, knowing that she was going off to become a whore.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the man's house in the City. They pulled up in front of a large,

very nice-looking house with a big well-groomed yard and trees lining the sidewalks that ran up and

down the wide street. Bella had never seen a neighborhood like this and she looked around in awe.

 

"Wow, this friend of yours has an amazing house Aunt Hilda!" Bella said.

 

"Close your mouth, you silly girl! Do you want him to think you are a damn fool?" Hilda barked. They

got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Hilda ran the doorbell and presently a very pretty

young woman, about twenty-four years old, opened the door.

 

"Can I help you?" she asked Hilda.

 

"Yes, we are here to see Mr. Johnson," Hilda said flatly.

 

"Of course. Right this way please; he is in his office right now. I will announce you," the woman said.

She led Hilda and Bella through the house to the office where Hilda's friend was. Bella looked around

amazed at the opulent furnishing and decoration of the man's expansive home. This man must be

very rich, Bella thought to herself.

 

They followed the young woman to Mr. Johnson's office at the back of the house. "Sir, your guests

are here," she said quietly.

The high back of the desk chair spun around when the woman spoke. Seated in it was a  
distinguished, serious-looking man about forty years old with a short salt and pepper beard, collarlength

hair to match his beard, and piercing blue eyes. He was impeccably dressed in a finely-tailored

business suit.

 

Bella thought he was quite attractive, but there was something about him that she sensed more than

saw, something… evil. Bella somehow knew in the pit of her stomach that this was not a man to be

trifled with. He was all business and didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor.

 

"Ahh, Ms. Crawford, how nice of you to be so prompt. And this must be the girl you were telling me

about - Bella is it?" he said, looking at her.

 

"Answer the man, Bella, don't be rude!" Hilda said, poking her with her elbow.

 

"Yes, Sir, my name is Bella," she said, looking down.

 

"We have a shy one here!" he chuckled, "Well, she'll lose her bashfulness soon enough. And you

said she is a virgin is that right, Ms. Crawford?"

 

"That's right, Eric. Pure as the driven snow, she is. She's never had anything in that tight little cunt

except for maybe a finger, and I doubt even that! Her parents were a bit straight-laced and prudish,

I'm afraid… it's a wonder they had her actually!" Hilda said, laughing at Bella.

Bella was blushing red as a tomato as they talked about her lack of sexual experience. Her parents

weren't prudish, they just wanted her to save herself for when she fell in love with the guy she would

spend the rest of her life with. Her mother had always told her that her "gift" was special and she

could only give it to one man - one very special man. And she hadn't met that man yet.

 

"Well now, if I am going to put you to work, I need to see your… shall we say resumé? Why don't you

get out of that dress, and let's see what we have to work with," he said.

Bella looked at him in utter shock. What did he just say? she thought to herself. Surely she misheard

him!

 

"What, Sir?" she asked, wanting him to repeat it just to make sure.

 

"I said get undressed. I want to see what you look like under all that," he said again. Bella was

horrified. This strange man wanted her to get naked in front of him and Hilda!

"But Sir…" she protested.  
  


"Do as your told Bella! Don't make Mr. Johnson have to repeat his command again!" Hilda said

angrily. "She can be a little hard-headed sometimes, Eric. But she will be a good whore for you once

she learns who is in charge."

 

With tears stinging her eyes, Bella slowly undressed for the man. She took her time, hoping against

hope that they would change their mind. But neither one stopped her and before long she stood

before them, naked as the day she was born. She hid behind her hands - one across her young

breasts, and one placed over her sex. She looked down - she couldn't look either of them in the face

like this.

 

Eric Johnson got up from his chair and walked around his large desk towards her. Standing there in

front of her, she saw just how big a man he was. He was huge! Well over six foot tall, he loomed like

a mountain over the tiny Bella who was only five foot six inches tall. And his height was only part of it,

he looked like he could play pro football with the best of them! His arms were nearly as big around as

her legs, and his chest looked like a whiskey barrel!

 

"Put your hands to your sides, girl, I need to see you," he said. Bella lowered her hands and stood

there still crying as he walked slowly around her, his eyes surveying her, leering at her. "Mmm

Hmm… very nice…" he commented as he looked her over.

 

After a couple circles he stopped in front of her again. "Well, she looks good enough. But now I want

to see her on the job. On your knees Bella," he commanded her, pushing down on her shoulder. Bella

looked up at him with pleading eyes. But seeing no hint of softening in his face, she sank to her knees

as ordered.

 

"Now because you are a virgin I don't want to spoil you. So instead you are going to give me a

blowjob and I will judge your work from that," he said.

 

"B-but Sir… I've never even seen a man's… thing!" she said, blushing again.

 

"It's a cock, Bella. You will have to start using the right words. Your ‘little Miss Innocent' act will work

for a short time - you have the looks to get away with it for a while. But eventually, that act will grow

tiresome and you won't be able to pull it off so easily. Now then, touch it. Feel it through my pants.

Feel how big it is and how hard it is Bella," he directed.

 

Bella reached out slowly and tentatively touched the bulge in his pants, recoiling with a gasp as it

twitched in reaction. As Hilda laughed at her, Eric spoke more softly to her. "That's okay Bella it is

supposed to do that. Just keep on touching it. I want you to get to know a man's cock. Feel how hard  
you are making me? Feel how big it's gotten because of you?"

Bella didn't know why, but her pulse had quickened and her breathing had become more labored.

 

She felt warm and excited as she continued to run her fingers along its length.

 

"That's a good girl. Now take it out and look at it," he said. Bella looked up at him and saw him give

her a little smile. His gentle demeanor caught her off-guard and disarmed her. She looked back down

at his cock bulge and slowly unzipped his pants. He was wearing boxers. She reached in and fished

through his pants and boxers until she found what she was looking for. She drew his cock out and

stared at it for a moment, mesmerized by the throbbing shaft.

 

"That's it, Bella, study that cock. Learn all its bumps and ridges. It's those bumps and ridges that will

be giving you so much pleasure. See how big it is up close? Imagine how this cock is going to feel

inside you. Imagine how wonderful it's going to feel as it slides in and out of your tight, warm pussy.

You are going to love how this cock makes you feel. You are going to love it so much you will ask for

it again and again," he said.

 

Eric spoke softly and gently, his tone and the words he said were having an effect on her. Bella could

feel her pussy getting wet although she didn't know why. She began to squirm as she knelt there

rubbing her legs together as he spoke to her almost hypnotically.

 

"Put your hand around it… down near the bottom. Stroke it… up and down, just like that…" he said.

Bella made a tentative fist around it and began stroking it up and down, following his direction. She

looked up at him again as if asking if she was doing it right if she was holding him right and if it felt

good to him.

 

Bella's mind was reeling. She was in the midst of an internal struggle. On the one hand, she couldn't

believe what was happening to her. She was being made to kneel and play with a strange man's cock

by her own aunt. She was going to become a whore - fucking strange men for money! Her father and

mother would be appalled if they knew what was about to become of their beautiful daughter!

 

But on the other hand, Bella couldn't deny what she was feeling as she knelt there with this man's fat

cock in her hand. She couldn't ignore the dampness in her pussy and the desire - the almost

uncontrollable desire she had to feel that cock invade her wet pussy. What was going on? What was

this fire in her belly?

 

Never in her wildest late-night fantasies did she ever expect herself to be holding, stroking, a real life

cock. She had never even seen her father or mother naked, yet here she was with a strange man's

cock in her hand. She was completely fascinated and entranced with it, totally lost in the moment.  
She had no idea what would happen next… she was too intrigued and curious at that moment to think

of anything but what was right before her.

 

"Mmmm, that feels good Bella, you are doing fine. Now I want you to kiss it. Kiss my cock sweetie,"

he said, interrupting her thoughts. Bella leaned forward and gently planted a soft kiss on the head of

his cock.

 

Eric cock was hard as steel and fully erect now. It was smooth with veins bulging from the velvety

shaft and it curved slightly to his left. The swollen head looked like a purple fist. His smooth balls and

skin around his groin made it all look even bigger.

 

"It is a full eight inches," he said proudly. "I don't expect you to be able to deep throat the whole thing

at first so don't feel bad. But don't be shy about it either. Just take me into your mouth and show me

what you got."

 

Bella gently grabbed the base of Eric's hard cock with her right hand and put the tip in her mouth.

She stroked the huge appendage and sucked on the tip, tasting the little drop of pre-cum that had

seeped up to the tip and waited there for her. It tasted salty, which surprised her a bit, but it wasn't

unpleasant.

 

His cock was so hard and erect now that she had to pull it down just to keep it at mouth level. She

opened wider and moved down the shaft until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. God, his

huge cock filled her whole tiny mouth! And try as she might she couldn't fit him all in her mouth - she

could see at least three inches still sticking out. Eric put his hand on her head and pushed a little to

encourage her to keep her going, but when she gagged a bit, he let her back off.

 

"That's pretty good for the first time, Bella. You will learn how to take it deeper without gagging like

that. The key is to relax your throat muscles, but you will have plenty of time to practice. Right now we

need to focus on how to get a guy to cum quickly. The faster you can get him to finish the faster you

can move on to your next client.

Of course, you don't want to cheat him out of any pleasure, but you will learn how to give him the

maximum amount of pleasure in the shortest time possible. Now try again and this time I don't want

you to stop until I cum, understand?"

 

Bella took his cock in her hand as she was instructed, looking up at him and nodding.

 

Eric was pleased with this new girl. She had his cock firmly in hand, looking up with those big brown

eyes. He could see her young firm 34B tits below and couldn't wait to shoot his creamy load onto  
them. She took the head of his cock into her warm, inviting mouth and used her right hand to stroke

him into her mouth while holding him steady with her left.

 

He reached down and wrapped his hand in her long blond hair using it to guide her faster and faster,

taking a little more dick in her mouth each time. His cock was slick with her saliva and slid easily in

and out of her mouth. Soon she had found the perfect rhythm and was stroking the full length of him

with her right hand as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft. She had now managed to get

over half of his cock into her mouth on the down stroke.

 

"Use your other hand to cup my balls and massage them. Men like you to play with their balls while

you suck their cock," he encouraged her. She cupped his cum-laden nuts with her left hand rolling

them around in her palm and gently tugging at the sack.

 

His moans told her she had the right idea.

 

Bella couldn't believe how much of his cock she was taking in her mouth now. She wanted to learn

how to relax her throat. She thought if his cock wasn't so thick, she might just be able to take him all

the way down someday.

 

Finally, Eric couldn't take it anymore. Bella felt his body tensing and his cock swell in her mouth. She

would later learn that this was a sign the man was about ready to cum. Then she heard Eric shout,

 

"I'm gonna cum! Get ready!"

 

A split second later his cock exploded. Bella took the first shot into her mouth, but he quickly filled

her mouth to the point she couldn't swallow fast enough. His cum leaked past her mouth and ran

down her chin. Instinctively she pulled away from his cock but she found that was a mistake as well.

 

His cock was like a hose that kept jumping and spitting its hot creamy cum - four, now five times, in

her face. It was in her hair, on her face, and on her tits.

 

She felt so dirty, yet totally hot covered in this guy's cum. She wiped the jizz from her face and then

rubbed her hands clean as possible on her tits. The warm sperm felt like jelly or lotion all over her

smooth tits. The motions brought her nipples to life again and suddenly she felt a little self-conscious

about kneeling here topless covered in cum. Even though Bella felt so slutty and naughty, part of her

just wanted to drop her panties and fuck this guy.

 

All his talk earlier about how wonderful it would feel to have that cock deep inside her had her almost

wishing he would shove that big fat cock into her. Someone was going to take her cherry obviously.

 

She'd rather it be him than some unknown stranger. At least she had seen he could be gentle!

And Eric, too, wished he could be the one to take Bella the first time. He'd popped cherries before

and it was always great to get into a tight virgin cunt. But if he popped her, he would lose out on what

could be a very big score. His contacts were very wealthy men and would pay handsomely for the

chance to open this girl's womb. It was too great an opportunity to blow just because he was greedy.

 

Eric Johnson wasn't a stupid or impulsive man.

 

After he had cum all over the young Bella, he instructed her that she would always be required to

clean up her client and so he made her clean his cock to show her how. Then when he was clean and

safely tucked away in his pants again he instructed Bella to go get cleaned up while he talked to

Hilda.

 

 

 

 

 

"I think she will do fine. I will put her to work and give you thirty percent of what she makes," he said

to Hilda.

 

"Fifty percent and not a penny less!" Hilda said.

 

"No, I said thirty percent. I will be the one finding her clients and who will be taking her to them and

picking her up. Forty percent is quite generous actually," he said. "If you don't like thirty percent, you

can take her back home with you and get nothing! I have other girls I can put to work - I'm taking her

on as a favor to you."

 

Agreed," Hilda said, knowing that any further bickering would mean she would lose any kind of

compensation. Eric Johnson didn't get rich by being a shoddy businessman.

 

"Then we have a deal. Take her home and give me a call tomorrow with her sizes - she will need

some decent clothes to wear. I will put her to work this coming weekend. I have a few clients to call

and bid on taking her cherry. Virgin girls are a rarity, and my clients will pay a hefty price for the

privilege of popping hers!" he said.

Hilda took Bella and headed home. She was furious that all she was getting was a mere thirty

percent and she took it out on Bella herself. "You had better do a lot of fucking, young lady - thirty

percent will barely cover the cost of what you eat!" she said.

 

"But Aunt Hilda… you're family! You can't do this!" Bella cried.

 

"Quiet! You have no education and no skills. Hell, you can't even clean a house properly. There isn't

anything else you can do to earn your keep. And you have to pay your way in this world. It's either

use your body to make a living or stand on the street and beg for scraps. Is that what you want - to be

a common street beggar? Because if it is, I can drop you off right here before we go home and you  
can just start begging for food," she said.

 


End file.
